worldofedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Quilaski
Quilaski is a tropical continent to the west of Metallia. It was discovered by Ruth Roberts and is known for its warm climate. The continent is dominantly ruled by the C.M.D. It's name may have came from "Quill" as in a birds feather, which describes a legendary bird that some have claimed to see fly in the sky at night. Discovery Quilaski was one of the last continents to be discovered on Eden. Modern technology of boats and air travel was prevented to this location due to the presence of the Hexed Border surrounding it. Many forsaw this as a bad omen and sailors refused to travel over it. Many sailors that did vow to cross the Hexed Border never returned, reinforcing this fear. The continent was finally discovered by Ruth Roberts by accident. Issued with the job of sailing with companions to the continent of Mutane, a creature named Agu created a rainstorm that tore up the ship, and shipwrecked them on the new continent. Geography Several years on, the continent is more industrialised that it was formally. The main capital city, the Staza Plateau, is built on a barren spread of grassland, adjacent to a large jungle. The governing body of Quilaski is the Cyber Mercanary Department or "C.M.D". Locations *'Elvenbow: '''A thick, humid jungle with tall trees and shrubbery on the northern part of the continent. There is some areas of the forest where the trees have unusually thick trunks, and people have made use of them by converting them into houses. The name is a play on Elves and the stereotype of wooden bows that they use in both WRPG and JRPGs althought there are no Elven races in the universe of Eden. *'Utopica: Is the region of more jungle, but is significantly brighter due to the more sparcer shrubbery and low canopy. It also is the location to Utopica city, a small Crusader owned city. The jungle in particular houses a shrine spoken of in legends, unnamed, but houses three gems. *'Gytera Savannah: '''Is a wasteland that connects Kentauros Plains to Reshi Ash. It is an effect of the grass drying out due to overexposure of the sun, and is a treacerous place to tread to those who are not properly hydrated. Wolves pick off unsuspecting victims here. *'Jashej: 'To the north of Gytera Savannah is this ancient hamlet. Mostly consisting of tents for housing, with the exception of one adobe stone building is the summary of this location, visually. Behind it flows a river *'Kentaurous Mountains: 'The mountains that overlook and border the Savannah from Reshi Ash. It's a lush green expanse of cliffs that is also houses the small hamlet of Kent. The name of this place was originally based on a town of the same name in England, but was expanded to Kentaurous to give it a more fantasy feel. Citizens still abbreviate the town and mountains as "Kent" however. *'Reshi Ash: 'A red barren wasteland that is equivilent of red sand and rock with abnormally deep crater holes that have lava at the bottom. Most of the trees here have died or been fossilised in ash from the eruptions that occur here, as if they are vents for the earth. *'Geshk': '''A large stretch of grassland between the Reshi Ash and Staza Plateau. It is an ancient grassland with several strange yellow brick ruined structures every few meters. *'Staza Plateau: '''The entire space of mechanical structures is the grand capital of Staza Plateau. Stepping within is like stepping into another, futuristic world. This city is ruled by the C.M.D and is the central headquarters to the production and scientfic development of their machina and technology.